Hangover
by Euphoriae
Summary: Summary : Une soirée, de l'alcool, un jeu, c'est de là que tout a commencé, c'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans cette situation … / !\ErLu /!\


Hangover :

Summary : Une soirée, de l'alcool, un jeu, c'est de là que tout a commencé, c'est à cause de ça que je me retrouve aujourd'hui dans cette situation … / !\ErLu /!

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ses rayons perçaient à travers les volets mis clos de ma chambre, mais je ne me levais pas. Je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. La soirée que l'on avait fait hier avec les membres de la guilde me trottait encore de la tête. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, de ma réaction … Tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire avait été de gâcher ma relation avec Erza et les autres membres de la guilde par la même occasion ... Un sanglot me secoua et je tentais de le ravaler. Je ne devais surtout pas pleurer, c'était moi qui avait tout foutu en l'air … Un autre me saisit et cette fois ci, je ne tentais pas de le retenir. Je cachais mon visage dans mon oreiller me laisser aller.

La soirée battait de son plein, tout le monde dansait, chantait, riait. Natsu à côté de moi était intenable et défiait tout le monde en combat, comme à son habitude. Exaspérée, j'avais finis par le saisir par la main et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Au départ, il avait fait une drôle de tête mais avait fini par se lâcher. Nos deux corps se mouvaient au rythme de la musique, tout le monde autour de nous faisait la même chose, certains avaient des danses plus originales que d'autre, comme Elfman qui faisait bander ses muscles dès qu'il le pouvait tout en faisant tournoyer Evergreen. Elle avait un air blasé sur le visage, mais son regard disait autre chose, elle était heureuse d'être là avec lui. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment adorable ! Lassée de danser, je laissais Natsu sur la piste et me dirigeais vers le bar ou je commandais un morito. Mirajane me l'apporta avec un sourire et commença à discuter :

« -Alors, avec Natsu, tout se passe bien ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer et elle rigola. Pourquoi tout le monde croyait que j'étais avec Natsu ?! Il est vrai que nous étions proche, très proche même, mais ô grand jamais je ne le verrais plus que ça ! Il était mignon, très séduisant, c'était vrai, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

« -Comment ça tout se passe bien ? Nous ne sommes pas en couple ! Répliquais-je avec une légère pointe d'énervement dans la voix. »

« -Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais Lucy ! »

Je soupirais et levais les yeux au ciel. Je recommandais un verre, mais cette fois ci une Vodka orange pour me mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance. Mirajane adorait les ragots et même si je l'adorais, c'était parfois embêtant, comme ce soir-là. Je préférais me taire et observais la piste de danse. Soudain mon regard se focalisa sur une chevelure rousse, celle d'Erza. Elle était vraiment belle ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude. Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes ainsi que ses longs cheveux roux. Depuis quelques temps, je faisais une sorte de fixette sur elle. Je me forçais à détourner le regard, mais Mirajane avait déjà compris. Elle me sourit malicieusement :

« -Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Natsu ... »

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … Tentais-je de nier en vain. Erza est une belle femme certes mais ... »

Plus je tentais de m'expliquer, plus je m'enfonçais. Pourtant je connaissais Mira, je savais comment elle était, mais pourtant, encore une fois, je tombais dans son piège. Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage et je sentis une boule se former dans mon ventre. Les plans qu'échafaudait Mirajane étaient souvent de mauvaise augure … Elle alla sur la scène et pris le micro avant d'annoncer :

« -ACTION OU VERITE POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Toutes les personnes présentent, pour la plupart bien éméchées, applaudirent l'idée. Ils s'installèrent en cercle et Mirajane me força à jouer malgré mes protestations. L'alcool ingurgité ne m'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires non plus. Au total une dizaine de personnes s'étaient réunis, il y avait Elfman et Evergreen, Levy et son équipe composée de Jet et Droy et bien sûr, il y avait Erza. Qu'allait donc faire Mirajane ? Le premier tour de jeu se passa tranquillement avec des actions comme imiter un chat, faire le tour de la salle sur les mains … Pour le deuxième tour, Mirajane ajouta une règle : dès que c'était à nous de poser une question, nous devions boire un verre. Les questions ainsi que les gages furent plus … Poussés. Lorsque ce fut à Mirajane de donner le gage, elle me jeta un regard en coin avant de s'adresser à Erza :

« -Erza, que choisis tu ? Action ou vérité ? »

« -Action, bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle avait beau avoir bu, elle était maîtresse de ses actes et de ses pensées. Je déglutis.

« -Erza, tu dois … Faire gémir Lucy ! Gloussa la barmaid, bien plus mal en point que je ne l'aurais cru. ».

A sa sentence, je faillis m'étouffer. Elle n'avait pas osé, si ?! Non, je ne rêvais pas. Je commençais à paniquer, Erza allait refuser tout de même, non ? Même pas ! Elle me regarda étrangement, me jaugeant du regard avant de s'approcher de moi. Nous n'avions jamais été réellement proche en dehors des missions et même si elle m'attirait beaucoup, je ne savais pas comment réagir dans cette situation. Elle finit par se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Je déglutis. Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon cou et commença à y déposer des baisers papillons. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Je ne voulais pas craquer même si c'était divinement bon. Elle remonta le long de ma clavicule avant de me mordiller l'oreille. Cette fois ci, je ne pus résister et laisser sortir un gémissement. De suite, je devins rouge pivoine. Je me relevais précipitamment et me diriger vers les toilettes. Il fallait que je me calme. Je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage et observait mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux noisettes étaient noirs de désir et mon visage rouge. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me reprendre. Calme toi Lucy, calme toi …. C'est ce que je me répétais, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais dû rester trop longtemps ici car j'entendis une voix m'appeler :

« -Lucy ? Tout va bien ? »

Il fallait bien sûr que ce soit Erza qui vienne … Je tentais de me composer un visage calme, mais rien n'y fit. La jeune femme franchit la porte et me retrouva appuyer contre le lavabo. Doucement, elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa le dos gentiment avant de réitéré sa question :

« -Tout va bien Lucy ? »

« -Ou-Oui, tout va bien. Ce n'est que l'alcool prit … »

Elle me regarda sceptique et j'espérais qu'elle s'en aille rapidement … L'avoir à mes côtés après ce qu'il venait de se passer m'était vraiment insupportable. Elle me regarda longuement, elle n'était pas convaincue par ce que je disais, ça se voyait.

« -Si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas ... »

« -Si tu savais … Murmurais-je d'une voix basse. »

« -Hein ? Qu'as-tu dis ? Me demanda l'autre jeune femme. »

« -Rien, comme tu l'as dit auparavant. »

Elle remonta et je la suivis. En me voyant, Mirajane me fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Je lui rendis un regard lasse et continuais le jeu en silence. Personne n'y fit attention. Une heure plus tard, totalement saoule, je sortis. Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne m'avait suivi. Tout le monde était sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Tout tanguait autour de moi, j'y voyais flou. Je trébuchais et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme une imbécile … J'avais honte, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Mon trousseau de clef brilla et Loki se matérialisa à côté. Il me regarda et me demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de boire autant. »

« -Je ne sais même pas moi-même … Répondis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe ... »

« -Avec Erza ? »

« -Oui, murmurais-je. »

Je dévoilais à l'esprit céleste tout ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Mon attirance pour Erza, le jeu de Mirajane, tout… Je me laissais aller, vide mon sac me fit un bien fou. Tout d'un coup, un bruit résonna derrière nous. Je me retournais et tombée nez à nez avec Erza. Je blêmis, qu'avait-elle entendu ? Tout ? Elle avait un regard indéchiffrable. Je m'approchais d'elle, mais elle se recula. Sa réaction me blessa. Je baissais le regard tout en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Je finis par partir et retournais directement chez moi. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, bien trop préoccupée par ce qu'il s'était passée.

Je restai ainsi à me remémorait la soirée durant une minute, une heure, deux heures ? Je ne savais plus. Le temps passait sans se soucier de moi et de mes tracas. Seuls mes pleurs déchiraient le silence du petit appartement dans lequel je vivais. Le temps m'importait peu, et puis, plus personne ne viendra ici, j'en étais sûre … Mon ventre gargouilla et je me forçais à me lever pour prendre quelque chose à manger dans mon frigidaire. Quand je fus devant, je grimaçais. Il ne me restait plus grand chose et le loyer allait vite arriver.

Je m'habillais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la guilde d'un pas peu assurer. En chemin, j'invoquais Plue, comme à mon habitude, mais je ne parlais pas, je n'avais rien à dire … J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'allais-je faire si je croisais Erza aujourd'hui ? L'ignorer ? Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution … Environ dix minutes plus tard, je me tenais devant les grandes portes de la guilde. Un bazar monstre y régnait déjà malgré la soirée de la veille. Je soupirais, j'avais de la chance, personne ne me remarquerait.

Je franchis les portes et me faufilais discrètement jusqu'au tableau où les missions étaient accrochées. Je parcourais rapidement les feuilles du regard avant d'en saisir une où il fallait escorter une cargaison d'or à travers les montagnes. Elle paraissait simple au premier abord, mais en cette saison, les montagnes étaient tout sauf sure. Des brigands de tous genres s'y cachaient pour justement voler les précieux contenus qui passaient par là.

Cette traversée n'allait pas être de tout repos mais je la pris quand même. Plus je passerais de temps en dehors de la guilde, loin de d'Erza, mieux ce sera. Je ne pris pas la peine d'avertir quelqu'un de mon départ, ils le remarqueront bien assez tôt, pensais-je avec amertume.

Je me retournais pour partir lorsque je croisais deux orbes grises qui me fixaient avec insistance. Non, il ne fallait pas que je craque. Précipitamment, je sortis de du bâtiment et rentrais chez moi pour me préparer. Il me fallut une heure tout au plus pour finir de rassembler mes affaires et partir. Personne n'était venue me déranger et c'était tant mieux.

Le trajet jusqu'à la ville d'Hargeon fut tranquille. Une fois à destination, je m'empressais de sortir du train pour me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Le client fut surpris de me voir seule mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

J'embarquais dans le train et me calais contre l'une des caisses. J'invoquais Loki ou Leo, l'esprit du lion pour qu'il me tienne compagnie et m'aide à surveiller le chargement. Il n'évoqua pas le sujet Erza et je lui en fut reconnaissante. Je ne me sentais pas prête à aborder de nouveau le sujet …

La première partie du trajet se passa tranquillement, personne n'avait attaqué le train. Je commençais à somnoler lorsqu'une violente secousse se fit ressentir. Ma tête cogna contre la caisse sur laquelle je m'étais appuyée et ma vision se troubla quelques secondes. Je tentais de me relever mais une seconde secousse me fit à nouveau perdre l'équilibre. Je jurais et m'appuyais sur la caisse afin de me stabiliser au cas où il y aurait une énième secousse.

Loki me regardait avec amusement tandis qu'il m'aidait à me relever. Une fois stabilisée, je m'élançais vers l'avant du train avec Loki à mes côtés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Le train avait accéléré et continuait sa course. Nous nous regardâmes avant d'accélérer le pas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la cabine du conducteur, celui-ci s'était évanouis et le levier de vitesse était maintenu au maximum grâce un sortilège. J'analysais la situation et me rendis compte que le levier était relié au poignet de l'homme. Je tentais d'utiliser mon fouet pour débloquer le levier, mais celui-ci ricocha. Une sorte de bouclier venait d'apparaître autour. Je sifflais entre mes dents et décidais d'utiliser mon « Fleuve étoilé » mais le résultat fut le même.

Loki tenta à son tour de débloquer le levier, mais il fut lui aussi confronté à un échec. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, si l'on n'arrivait pas à stopper le train, nous allons foncer tout droit dans le vide. Que faire … Je réfléchis quelques instants avant qu'une idée ne me vienne en tête. Elle était risquée, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Je fis signe à Loki de sauver le conducteur avant de nous reculer. Une fois cela fait, j'invoquais Taurus et Virgo. Les deux esprits apparurent devant moi entourés d'un halo doré comme toutes les clefs dorées du zodiaque. Ils allèrent commencer à parler, mais je leurs coupais la parole :

« - Pas maintenant ! Taurus, est ce que tu peux couper l'avant du train ? Virgo, est ce que toi tu pourrais creuser un trou plus loin afin de ralentir sa course ? »

Ils me regardèrent perplexes mais firent ce que je leurs demandais. Loki avait compris ce que je voulais faire et s'était agripper à l'encadrement de la porte. Moi, je m'étais élancée vers le wagon dans lequel la cargaison était stockée. Le train dérailla, cela voulait dire que Taurus avait réussis. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur mes lèvres. J'avais étudié le trajet, quelques kilomètres plus loin, il y avait un pont-tunnel sur lequel les bandits pouvaient faire une embuscade. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces soucis techniques, j'avais prévu d'invoquer Aries pour protéger les compartiments et je comptais sur l'aide de Loki pour m'épauler pour la protection. Maintenant, il fallait que je réfléchisse de quelle façon j'allais arrêter le train. Je me tournais vers Loki et remarquais que celui-ci était en train de réfléchir. Le train s'arrêta brusquement et je fus projetée en avant. Je percutais violemment la paroi droite du wagon et fut sonnée quelques instants. Une ombre se plaça face à moi et me saisit le bras et me releva brutalement. J'avais encore la vision légèrement trouble, mais la personne qui se trouvait devant moi avait une silhouette masculine. Il me saisit la gorge et la serra tout en murmurant :

« -Une mage de Fairy Tail huh … ? »

Je sentais sa poigne se resserrer petit à petit, le souffle me manquait, mais je ne tentais pas de me débattre, sinon cela aggraverai ma situation. Je tentais d'atteindre mes clefs, mais je ne les trouvais pas. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'il susurrait :

« - Ne cherche pas tes clefs, c'est moi qui les ai et j'ai également forcé la fermeture des portes de tes esprits. »

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, sa poigne était trop forte. Ma vue se brouillait petit à petit tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les ténèbres. Il pensait pouvoir me battre comme ça, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que mes esprits n'en faisaient qu'à leurs tête, portail fermé ou non, ils se matérialisaient quand bon leurs semblait. J'entendis un léger « Ding » et un léger sourire se grava sur mes lèvres. Ils étaient bien mes Esprits Célestes pour faire ça … Un cri retentis au-dessus de moi et la poigne autour de mon cou se desserra d'un coup. L'air rentrait dans mes poumons endoloris tandis que je tentais de me relever, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait encore beaucoup trop. Je sentis un mouvement à mes côtés et je me tendis lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, la personne parla et je me détendis aussi vite que je m'étais tendue une minute auparavant. Il s'agissait de Loki qui s'inquiétait pour moi. L'esprit me souleva et m'aida à me mettre debout. Le mage se tenait la tête et regarda Loki avec surprise. Il était certain d'avoir refermé les portails !

Comment était-ce possible ?! Il tenta à nouveau de fermer le portail, mais cela ne fit rien. L'esprit avait un sourire moqueur gravé sur ses lèvres. L'amour et le respect que tous me portaient leur permettaient d'outrepasser les règles établies J'étais flattée de leur fidélité, je ne possédais rien qui la justifiait. Je ne n'avais pas la puissance de Natsu ou la force d'Erza … Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour mes esprits étaient de croire en eux et de les soutenir. Je me relevais difficilement et invoquais Gémini. L'esprit se matérialisa devant moi et je lui dis :

« - Gémini, utilisons le Urano Meria ! »

L'esprit se métamorphosa en moi et se plaça dos à moi. Une lumière dorée nous entoura tandis que le sort s'activait. Mon ennemi activa un sort qu'il me lança dessus mais je ne bougeais pas, je ne le pouvais pas. Le sort me toucha de plein fouet et me brise le bras. Je me retins d'hurler et je mis toute mon énergie dans l'Uranos Meria. Le sort finit par s'activer, projetant autour de lui une gerbe de lumière dorée qui toucha mon agresseur.

Le mage qui m'avait agressé gisait au sol inconscient. Je l'attachais et invoquais difficilement Taurus. Celui se matérialisa à nouveau devant moi et m'inspecta afin de vérifier que j'allais bien. Touchée par son attention, je le laissais faire, tout en le réprimant lorsqu'il regardait des choses qu'il ne devait pas. Une fois cela fait, je lui demandais s'il pouvait m'aider à remettre le train sur les rails. L'esprit accepta et il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes en tout afin de tout remettre en ordre. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa mission, je refermais son portail et me laissait aller contre la paroi de la cabine tandis que Loki remettait le convoi en route.

A la fin des six heures de route, j'étais exténuée et blessée, mais j'avais réussis à mener à bien ma mission, sans l'aide de personne.

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, j'enchaînais les missions toute seule et ne passais presque plus de temps à la guilde. Natsu et Happy avaient essayé de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je ne pouvais pas leurs expliquer. Un rejet était déjà de trop.

Ce matin-là, j'avais des courbatures partout à cause du travail que j'avais dû effectuer la veille. C'est avec difficulté que je m'extirpais de mon lit et que je me pris une douche. Sur le chemin pour rallier Fairy Tail, un mal de crâne me saisit mais je me forçais à avancer. Je n'étais pas faible, ce n'était pas ce petit souci qui allait m'empêcher d'avancer ! Mon mal de tête empirait mais je l'ignorais comme je pouvais.

Lorsque je passais les portes de la guilde, Mirajane se tourna vers moi. Je vis de la panique dans son regard quand elle vit l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je n'y fis, comme à mon habitude désormais, pas attention. Je me dirigeais vers le panneau où les missions étaient affichées et en prit une. Un monstre semait la zizanie dans une ville au Sud Ouest de Magnolia. Une mission périlleuse. J'allais repartir, mais Mirajane me bloquait le passage. Elle me regardait avec un air désapprobateur. J'allais la contourner mais elle me saisit le bras et me força à lui faire face :

« -Lucy, n'y va pas ! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu es ! Tu enchaînes missions sur missions sans te reposer … Si tu continues comme ça, je devrais en parler au Maître ! »

Je ne répondis rien et baissais le regard. La jeune femme me saisit le menton et avec violence, elle remonta mon visage au niveau du sien. Ses orbes bleus étaient emplis de colère et je m'en voulais de réagir comme ça.

Le bruit autour de nous avait cessé et tous les membres présents nous observaient avec attention. Je serais les dents et m'en allais non sans prendre la mission.

Quand je fus chez moi, je m'écroulais sur mon lit en tenant ma tête. La douleur était vraiment insupportable. Je finis par m'endormir et fit un rêve étrange.

J'étais toujours dans ma chambre, la douleur avait diminué. Quelqu'un était en train de m'éponger le front. Je reconnaissais l'odeur, mais je n'arrivais pas à y mettre de nom dessus. J'ouvris un œil, puis l'autre pour tomber sur une chevelure rousse. Erza. Je tentais de me relever mais elle m'en empêcha. Son regard était soucieux, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un de mes fantasmes … Je demandais d'une voix ou perçait toute ma douleur, ma peine :

« -Pourquoi viens tu me faire du mal, jusque dans mes rêves … »

Une larme roula sur ma joue mais je l'essuyais avec rage. J'en avais marre d'être aussi faible face à Erza, même dans mes rêves. Pour changer la donne, je la saisis par le col et l'embrassais avec rage. Elle sembla surprise au départ, puis répondit à mon baiser. Toutes les sensations que je ressentais me semblaient si … Réelles. J'étais bien dans un rêve, n'est-ce pas … ? Et puis, merde ! J'arrêtais de réfléchir et me focalisais sur les sensations que je ressentais.

Erza sentait divinement bon, ses lèvres étaient d'une telle douceur que je ne m'en lassais pas et ses cheveux si soyeux … J'aimais tout chez elle, son caractère fougueux, sa beauté, sa gentillesse …

Je passais une main dans ses cheveux et l'allongeais sur moi. A nouveau, je l'embrassais mais plus doucement cette fois ci. La rousse rompit le baiser et descendit dans mon cou, le parsemant de baisé papillon. Tandis qu'elle faisait ça, ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise et remontèrent le long de mes abdos. Ses doigts m'électrifièrent, ma respiration se fit courte. Ça n'avait beau être qu'un rêve, les sensations étaient tout de même grisantes. Plus, j'en voulais plus. Je l'attirais encore plus contre moi et tentais de lui retirer son armure. Elle rigola devant mon impatience mais ne fit rien pour m'aider, elle me murmura seulement à l'oreille :

« -Quelle impatiente … »

Je rougissais, mais je lui répliquais :

« -J'ai bien le droit, puisque ce n'est qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas … ? »

« -Qui sait … Me répondit elle avec un air mystérieux. »

Pour m'empêcher de réfléchir à sa dernière phrase elle m'embrassa et finit par me retirer mon haut. Ses mains parcoururent mes courbes avec lenteur, les découvrant pour la première fois. J'étais perdue dans les limbes du plaisir. Le reste de la nuit se passa ainsi et je finis par m'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillais, la place à mes côtés était encore chaude. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais. Je m'approchais du miroir qui se trouvait près du mur de ma chambre et fut surprise. Un suçon ornait mon cou là où Erza m'en avait fait dans mon … Rêve ? Était-ce seulement un rêve ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais depuis deux mois. Je dévalais les escaliers menant à la cuisine pour vérifier si personne ne s'y trouvait. Je devenais folle …

Tandis que j'allais pénétrer dans la pièce, mes jambes flanchèrent et je me rattrapais in extremis au bord de ma table. J'étais vraiment faible, mais prendre un bon repas allait m'aider à me remettre sur pied.

Je me relevais avec difficulté et remarquais qu'il y avait une assiette recouverte sur la table. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je m'en approchais. Qui avait cuisiné ce plat ? J'étais encore en plein délire n'est-ce pas … Je me pris la tête entre mes mains pour tenter de me remettre les idées en ordre.

Je ne touchais pas au plat et finit de me préparer pour partir faire ma mission. Mon étrange nuit se repassait en boucle dans ma tête. Plus je réfléchissais, moins elle me paraissait claire …

C'est avec difficulté que je ralliais la gare pour me rendre sur les lieux de ma mission. Je montais dans le train et m'installer à une place près de la fenêtre.

Je sentais un regard me piquer la nuque durant tout le trajet, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier la personne. Je frémis et posais ma main gauche sur mes clefs célestes, prête à en découdre. Mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa. Je devenais vraiment paranoïaque.

Au moment où je me retournais, je sentis une main m'agripper et m'attirer en arrière. Je voulus crier, mais cette même main me recouvra la bouche, m'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son. Je me débattis, mais rien ne fis. Mon agresseur finit par m'assommer d'un coup à la nuque.

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard dans une sorte de cachot. Un odeur d'urine me saisit et je fus prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Je voulu faire un geste, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée au sol et j'y gisais comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Je tentais de libérer un petit peu de magie mais rien ne se passa. Mon regard se porta sur les anneaux de fer qui encerclaient mes mains et une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos : il s'agissait d'un fer qui empêchait de circuler dans le corps du mage. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer tandis que je me rendais compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je m'étais faite enlever et personnes n'étaient au courant … Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes et tentaient de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées afin d'analyser correctement les solutions qui pouvaient s'offrir à moi … Mais j'avais beau me creuser la tête, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Des larmes de rages commencèrent à se former aux coins de mes yeux, mais je les retins comme je le pouvais. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre. J'espérais de toutes mes forces que Loki ai pu prévenir la guilde ma situation …

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre à quelques mètres se mois et j'en déduisis que quelqu'un venait voir si j'étais réveillée. A peine deux minutes plus tard, une jeune femme vêtu d'un ensemble violet suggestif entra dans la pièce et resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte. Elle fronça le nez de dégoût et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns avant de reporter son regard de jade sur moi. Il y avait un tel mépris dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regarda que je voulu me recroqueviller encore plus sur moi-même. Mais mes liens m'en empêchèrent. D'une main, elle me releva le menton et ancra son regard dans le mien. Un frisson me parcourus tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle me fixa un moment comme ça avant de me dire d'une voix ou perçaient son dégoût et son mépris :

« - C'est donc ça les mages de Fairy Tail? Des merdes qui se traînent dans leur propre pisse ? Et dire que vous avez anéantis notre guilde … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et m'administra un puissant coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle avait une force surhumaine … Ce coup me projeta en arrière et je percutais violemment le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi. J'avais la respiration coupée et tous mes muscles étaient endoloris. Je tentais de me relever légèrement mais je n'eus pas le temps qu'une décharge électrique parcourra tout l'ensemble de mon corps. Un cri de douleur m'échappa tandis que je me tordais au sol. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de douleurs aussi forte … Même lors des différents combats que nous avions menés, rien n'égalait ce que je ressentais actuellement … Je fermais les yeux et tentais de faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il m'entourait, sinon j'avais l'impression de devenir folle.

Je barricadais mon esprit afin de ne plus penser à la souffrance qui maltraitait mon corps. Je ne sais combien de temps dura cette torture, j'avais perdu toute notion de temps. Je n'avais plus aucunes forces que je ne pouvais même plus répliquer aux paroles de la jeune femme. Tout d'un coup, la douleur reflua. Je ne ressentais plus rien, mon esprit était blanc … Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était que cette torture s'arrête … J'entrouvris un œil et remarquais avec soulagement que ma geôlière était partie. Lentement, mon esprit dériva et se réfugia dans un coin de ma tête. J'imaginais être à la guilde, entourée de mes amis … Une larme de sang roula sur ma joue … Je ne les reverrai plus … Je sombrai peu-à-peu dans un sommeil sans rêve …

J'entendit la porte de la cellule grincer et j'ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La jeune femme brune se tenait dans l'embrasure, son regard de jade me détaillait avec dégoût. J'étais allongée dans mes excréments depuis maintenant une semaine … Du moins il me semblait … J'avais perdu la notion du temps …

Tous les jours, la torture reprenait. La douleur s'intensifiait à chaque fois … Je pensais qu'avec le temps, mon corps se serait habitué à ce traitement mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Jours après jours je sombrai un peu plus dans la folie … C'était la seule chose qui me permettais de supporter la douleur … Je m'enfonçais à chaque fois un peu plus dans mon subconscient. Je ne hurlais plus, je n'avais plus de voix.

Je ne savais plus combien de temps était passé depuis que j'étais captive, j'en avais perdu le compte. Je n'espérai plus que la Guilde me retrouve. Après tout, ils se moquaient de savoir si j'étais encore en vie ou pas. Un éclat de rire fou commença à secouer mon corps. Cette situation était ironique, je m'étais mise moi-même en danger, j'avais refusé les conseils de Mirajane et des autres. Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues. Je me retournais contre le mur e remarquais un éclat brillant. Je m'en approchais et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une lame. Je connaissais très bien cette lame-là, elle avait servi pour mes tortures … Je m'en saisi et l'observais. La lame était finement ouvragée, mais elle était surtout acérée. Elle me permettrait d'arrêter la souffrance qui m'étreignait. Je l'approchais de ma gorge et au moment où j'allais l'enfoncer, une voix faible paniqué me parvint :

« - _Lucy ! Ne fait pas ça ! Lucy !_ »

Je stoppais mon mouvement et regardais autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne. J'avais dû rêver cette voix … Je ne savais plus ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux … La seule chose dont j'étais sûre était la douleur qui parcourrait mon corps dès que ma geôlière arrivait. Je réitérais mon mouvement et la voix retentit à nouveau, stoppant à nouveau ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'ouvris la bouche et demandais au vide avec amertume d'une voix cassée :

« - Qui es-tu ? Où es-tu ! Encore une illusion … Laisse-moi partir … Je n'en peux plus … »

La voix ne répondit pas et je plantais cette fois-ci la lame dans ma gorge. Au même moment, la voix résonna dans mon esprit avec panique. J'entendis un lointain :

« - LUCY ! NOOOOOOOON ! NE MEURT PAS IMBECILE ! »

Ma tête roula sur le côté et se tourna vers la porte au moment où elle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ma geôlière valdingua à travers la pièce avant que quatre personnes n'entre dans la pièce. Ma vue se brouillait petit à petit tandis que je m'étouffais avec mon propre sang. Je sentis du mouvement autour de moi mais je ne réussis pas à esquisser un mouvement. J'étais trop faible et la blessure que je venais de m'infliger allait m'être mortelle.

Je sombrais de plus en plus dans l'inconscience lorsque je sentis une douce chaleur m'enrober. La mort était plus douce que je ne le croyais …

Un rayon de lumière me réveilla et j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Mon regard tomba sur un plafond que je ne connaissais pas et je tentais de me relever. Le mouvement m'arracha un gémissement. Mon corps était lourd, douloureux et je n'arrivais pas à respirer. J'étais morte, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que toutes ces sensations paraissaient si réelles ? Un sentiment de panique me saisit et je tentais de me libérer des liens qui m'entravaient. J'entendis un bruit de pas entrer dans la pièce et une ombre se plaça au-dessus de moi. Elle plaça sa main sur mon épaule et m'ordonna d'une voix stricte :

« - Calme toi ! Tu es en sécurité ! »

Cette voix, je la connaissais. Je remontais mon regard vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Polyussica, une vieille amie de la guilde. Quand elle fut sûre que je me sois calmée, elle reprit la parole :

« - On t'a trouvé dans un sal état … Wendy a réussi à te maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse prendre le relai … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ! Je pensais qu'Aquarius avait réussis à te contacter ! »

Je détournais les yeux et essayais de parler, mais rien ne sortit de ma gorge. Polyussica me regarda avec pitié quand elle m'expliqua :

« - Le coup de poignard que tu t'es infligé à la gorge a endommagé tes cordes vocales … La récupération de la parole sera longue et difficile … Mais tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûre. Ça fait 7 mois que tu es inconsciente … Nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus pour toi … Les blessures physiques que tu as reçues ont été soignées, mais les blessures mentales … Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Il n'y a que toi qui pourra réussir. »

Je tournais la tête et mon regard se posa sur mes clefs. Polyussica qui avait suivi mon regard me les apporta. Je les saisis et pris dans mes mains la clef d'Aquarius. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir reconnu … Tout ce que je pus faire fut de sangloter doucement. La clef émit une douce lueur dorée et mon Esprit Céleste se matérialisa devant moi. Elle me regarda avec réprobation et s'approcha de moi. Je pensais qu'elle allait me mettre une claque, mais sa réaction me surprit. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en sanglotant. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle réagir pour moi. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle et la tint contre moi. Je m'excusais, j'avais honte d'avoir cédé à la facilité de l'acte que j'avais fait. Elle me caressa les cheveux et ne dit rien. Je savais que j'aurai le droit à un sermon plus tard, quand je serai rétablie. Mais pour l'instant, je profitais de la présence de l'Esprit.

Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle. Je me retournais pour faire face à Natsu, Grey, Wendy et Erza. Je ne savais pas comment réagir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé … J'avais été ignoble avec Natsu et Grey lorsqu'ils voulaient m'aider. Et je ne savais pas comment regarder Erza en face. Pas lorsque tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était en partie sa faute. Je lui en voulais pour son rejet mais je m'en voulais surtout à moi-même pour mes décisions.

Le groupe s'avança vers moi et Grey prit la parole :

« - Lucy … Erza nous a raconté une partie de l'histoire … Et surtout pourquoi tu nous évitais … »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me retenait de répondre. Ce que j'entendais-là ne me plaisait pas. Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite. J'avais été stupide, je le savais. Je venais de frôler la mort pour une stupide histoire de sentiments. Je ne savais pas comment les regarder en face. Il s'approcha de moi et me releva le menton afin que je le regarde dans les yeux. Rien qu'en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux gris orage, je su qu'ils m'en voulaient tous pour mon comportement. Il le confirma lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour m'apprendre la nouvelle :

« - Lucy … Le Maître a décidé de te virer de la guilde … Après ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois, il ne peut plus te garder à moins que tu ne te reprennes … »

Un sourire désabusé apparut sur mes lèvres suite à ce que venait de me dire le brun. Je savais qu'il y aurait une sanction … Cette décision ne me surprenait pas. Mais l'entendre d'un des membres de mon ancienne équipe faisait mal. Wendy s'approcha du lit dans lequel j'étais et me pris les mains avant de finalement me prendre dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une personne l'interrompit avant même qu'un son n'en sorte. Il s'agissait de Maître Makaroff. Le vieil homme s'avança jusqu'à moi et se planta devant le lit. Il avait un air sérieux auquel je n'étais pas habitué plaqué sur le visage.

« - Lucy … Ton attitude et ton inconscience ont failli te coûter la vie ! Tu es restée dans le coma sept mois et les membres de la guilde qui sont venus à ton secours ont également subit de lourd dégâts ! J'espère que tu comprends ! Tu ne peux réintégrer la guilde qu'à une seule condition : tu devras être accompagnée d'Erza. Tous les autres membres de la guilde ont plaidé en ta faveur et Erza a insisté pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de toi. Je voulais demander à Luxus de s'occuper de ton cas.»

Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'Erza a plaidé en ma faveur. Je pensais la dégoûter … Je risquais un regard vers la rousse et remarquais qu'elle m'observait d'un air distant. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté pour s'occuper de moi si elle se montrait agacée comme ça ? Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre … Elle me rejetait, puis elle voulait s'occuper de moi ? Une rage incontrôlable prit possession de mon corps. Haine et amour se confondait dans mon esprit je voulu parler mais aucuns sons ne sortit de ma bouche. Je tentais alors de me relever mais une poigne forte m'en empêcha. La souffrance que j'avais endurée lors de ma captivité remontait doucement en moi. Je me retournais pour voir qui osait m'empêcher de faire ce que j'avais à faire et vit qu'il s'agissait de Polyussica. Cette dernière me fit avaler de force une potion. Le breuvage me fit petit à petit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Mais malgré cela des bribes de conversations me parvinrent :

« - … Dédoublement de la personnalité ... ».

« - … Torture … »

« - Peur … Besoin d'aide … »

« - Peut avoir … accès de violence … »

Une forte fièvre me réveilla dans la nuit. Je tentais de me relever en grimaçant et sentis un poids sur le côté du lit. Je tournais la tête et vit qu'il s'agissait de la chevelure rousse d'Erza. Je fronçais les sourcils, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle dut me sentir bouger car elle releva la tête et son regard encore endormi s'accrocha au mien. Elle ne dit rien et se redressa en silence. Je frissonnais, je n'aimais pas cette situation … Sa main se posa sur mon front, elle était glacée, ou bien était-ce moi qui était brûlante ? Mon esprit commença à divaguer. Elle était si proche mais également si loin … La fièvre me faisait délirer et je me surpris à vouloir l'embrasser … La lumière argentée de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre mettait la beauté d'Erza en valeur …

Un air surpris se peignit sur ses traits à ma pensée et je sus que j'avais parlé à haute voix. Je rougis et commençait à bafouiller des excuses. Un sourire fit son apparition sur son visage tandis qu'elle se rapprochait plus de moi. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Ce qui était en train de se passer me rappeler le rêve étrange que j'avais fait avant ma dernière mission. Etait-ce la fièvre ou la maladie qui me faisais divaguer ? Ou bien ce qu'il se passait était réel ? Je sentis le souffle chaud d'Erza sur mes propres lèvres et déglutit. Tout comme la dernière fois, j'étais dans un état second. Je n'arrivais plus à discerner le vrai du faux … Ce qui était du rêve et de la réalité. Erza ne pouvait pas être là, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça … Mais toutes ces sensations paraissaient si réelles … Je demandais :

« - Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Es-tu un rêve ? »

Elle se stoppa et me regarda droit dans les yeux :

« - Ai-je l'air d'être un rêve ? »

Elle me prit la main et la plaça sur sa hanche. Je déglutis en sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous mes doigts. Je tentais de me reculer mais elle me retint. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Je la repoussais et me recroquevilla au fond de mon lit. Je l'entendis soupirer et grimper sur le lit à son tour. Je la sentis s'approcher de moi et plaquer ses mains autour de mon visage. Elle était proche, trop proche de moi … Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je gardais la tête baissée et ne bougeais pas. Je la sentais bouger contre moi, je sentais son corps proche du mien. Je fermais les yeux et gémit un :

« - Pourquoi Erza … Pourquoi … »

Elle soupira bruyamment et me prit le menton entre ses doigts fins afin de me forcer à la regarder. Son regard était brûlant de colère. Je voulu me reculer à nouveau mais j'étais déjà coincée. Elle prit la parole d'une voix exaspérée :

« - Lucy … Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison pour faire ça … ? »

Elle m'embrassa sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je voulu la repousser mais elle intensifia le baiser. Je finis par me laisser aller et répondit à l'étreinte. Elle était violente, passionnée. Aucune d'entre nous ne voulait laisser l'autre dominer. Je laissais sortir la rage, la colère et la frustration que j'avais accumulée durant ces derniers mois. Je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure et elle lâcha un grognement avant de se séparer de moi. De quel droit me faisait-elle ça ?

Je crachais avec véhémence :

« - Tu me repousses et maintenant tu oses venir m'embrasser comme ça ?! »

Elle me regarda d'un air blessé et je continuais :

« - Je-C'est ta faute si j'ai décidé de partir en mission comme ça ! C'est ton rejet ! Je ne savais pas comment te regarder en face ! Je ne savais pas comment continuer à te côtoyer ! Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir amoureuse de Gerald ! »

Après cette tirade, une toux grasse me prix et j'eus du mal à la réprimer. Erza fronça les sourcils et parla à son tour :

« - Je n'ai jamais voulu te repousser ! Je-j'étais venue te voir à ton appartement ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Je-nous avons couché ensemble ! »

Elle rougit fortement en disant cela et moi, je restée bouche bée. Je n'avais donc pas rêvé ! Erza avait profité de moi que je n'étais pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit et s'était enfuie ! Je répliquais :

« - Je-tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour-pour cou-coucher avec moi et t'enfuir après ?! »

« - NON ! Je-je non ! Ce-ce n'est pas ça ! Je-je ne voulais pas m'enfuir ! Mais comme tu m'évitais … Je-euuh… Je-je … »

Des larmes de colère commencèrent à perler de mes yeux. J'allais lui demander de partir lorsqu'elle murmura tout bas :

« - Lorsque j'ai surpris ta conversation avec Loki, j'ai été surprise … Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir des sentiments pour moi et j'ai eu peur … J'ai fuis lâchement. Je ne savais pas comment te faire face, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal avec des gestes et des paroles … Puis tu as commencé à éviter la guilde. Ta présence nous manquait à tous … Tu me manquais à moi. Petit à petit j'ai commencé à comprendre que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Bien plus qu'à une simple amie … Je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi alors que tu étais malade. Je t'ai suivi et j-j'ai profité de ta faiblesse … Je ne réalisais pas encore ce que je ressentais. En te voyant là si vulnérable, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de- tu sais quoi … Tu étais semi-consciente, tu pensais être dans un rêve et j'en ai profité avant de fuir à nouveau. Je m'en suis voulue Lucy … Je-excuse-moi ! Maintenant, j'ai pleinement réalisé l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour toi … Je refuse de te laisser partir à nouveau. Je refuse de te voir à nouveau dans cet état-là ! Je ne veux pas que tu appartiennes à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Sa tirade m'avait laissé sans voix. La sincérité de ses paroles m'avait touché. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui pardonner … Elle s'approcha à nouveau de moi et m'embrasse doucement et avec beaucoup de tendresse. Je répondis à son baiser et passa mes mains autour de son cou afin de caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle m'étreignait. Je lâchais un soupir tandis qu'elle murmura à mon oreille :

« - Je t'aime Lucy … Sois mienne … »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer :

« - J'ai toujours été à toi Erza … »

Je le sentis sourire contre moi et elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Je rougis et détournais le regard et maugréant. Ma colère s'était évanouie et je maudis Erza pour ça. Elle avait toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi … Je me sentais extrêmement bête d'avoir réagis de façon aussi excessive sans rien savoir et sans écouter. J'étais stupide, vraiment stupide … Elle me releva à nouveau le visage et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle m'en voulait encore beaucoup malgré ses paroles précédentes, mais elle avait fait le premier pas. Maintenant à moi de la suivre. J'ouvris la bouche et balbutiais :

« - Je-je suis désolée … J'ai été stupide de réagir comme ça … Mais j'avais peur du rejet, peur de perdre ma place … Alors, j'ai préféré m'éloigner … »

Elle souffla et me caressa doucement les cheveux avant de reprendre la parole :

« - Lucy, Lucy, Lucy … Penses-tu vraiment que la guilde t'aurait détesté pour ça ? »

Je secouais la tête avec négation. Erza avait raison. Mais j'avais eu peur … Je n'aurai pas supporté que les membres de Fairy Tail me rejettent. Mes yeux commencèrent à se refermer tout seul, le sommeil venait de me rattraper … Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, entourée de l'étreinte chaleureuse d'Erza. La nuit se passa bien et le lendemain, je me sentais plus reposée, mais pas assez pour que Polyussica accepte que je puisse me lever.

Un mois passa avant que je ne puisse retourner à la guilde. Erza et les autres n'étaient pas revenus … Cela m'avait blessé, mais à quoi m'étais-je donc attendu ? Je me trouvais désormais devant les grandes portes en bois massif de Fairy Tail. J'inspirai fortement afin de me donner du courage et franchit l'entrée.

Lorsque les autres membres me virent, un silence complet se fit et je pu entendre des murmures se propager autour de moi. Je m'avançais de quelques pas et m'éclaircis la gorge avant de parler :

« - Je-euh … Je tenais à vous dire que je suis désolée de mon attitude de ces derniers mois … Elle était puérile pour finalement rien … »

Ma voix se cassa avant la fin de mon discours et je sentis une présence derrière moi. Il s'agissait de Natsu. Ce dernier me regardait avec tendresse. Il me prit la main avant de crier joyeusement :

« - Bah alors ! Lucy vient de rentrer, faisons une fête ! »

Cela eut pour effet de réveiller tous les autres membres présents et le brouhaha habituel reprit ses droits. Mirajane s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ses bras avant de me murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« - Excuse-moi Lucy … Je n'aurai rien dû faire … »

« - Mira, tu n'y es pour rien … Tout est de ma faute … Ne te blâme pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé … »

Je m'installais au bar pour siroter mon cocktail et observer la salle. Je me sentais encore plus stupide d'avoir douté de la Guilde, de mes amis, de ma famille … Je sentis du mouvement à côté de moi et su qu'il s'agissait d'Erza sans avoir à me retourner. Elle me prit discrètement la main avant de me murmurer :

« - Bon retour Lucy … »


End file.
